In machine shops and the like, lathes and other metal working and materials forming equipment are equipped with tools for cutting, shaping and forming. These tools are subject to wear and tear over time and require fairly frequent changing for repair and reconditioning. The tools are also changed to suit the particular job at hand. The tools are joined or attached to the machine by fasteners such as screws.
The tool changes are required to be performed frequently in many shops, particularly those having many machines.
These fastening devices are usually fairly small and have acquired a coating of oil, grease and dirt making the required manual handling of the fastening devices an uncertain business. If a machine operator in attempting to manipulate the fastening devices in order to make a change of tool inadvertently drops the fastening device, he has to stop working at the task of tool changing in and attempt find the fastening device on the floor or perhaps retrieve it from under a machine. The fastening device then has to be cleaned before it can be used to re-attach or change the tool.
Briefly, the present invention comprehends a system for facilitating the changing of tools on machines comprising:
(1) a machine,
(2) a machine tool operatively connected to said machine by manually manipulatable fastening means,
(3) a fastening means receiving and retaining device adapted for placement beneath said machine tool for catching and retaining said fastening means when inadvertently dropped,
(4) means for temporary attachment to said machine or machine adjacent surface, and
(5) flexible means for connecting said fastening means receiving and retaining device to said means for temporary attachment, said flexible means being adapted to be manually positioned and shaped and to retain its shape and position in a self-sustaining manner while holding said fastening means receiving and retaining device beneath said machine tool.
The invention also includes a structure for facilitating the changing of tools on machines comprising:
(1) a machine,
(2) a machine tool operatively connected to said machine by manually manipulatable fastening means,
(3) a fastening means receiving and retaining device positioned beneath said machine tool for catching and retaining said fastening means when inadvertently dropped,
(4) means for temporary attachment attached to said machine or machine adjacent surface, and
(5) flexible means connecting said fastening means receiving and retaining device to said means for temporary attachment, said flexible means being adapted to be manually positioned and shaped and to retain its shape and position in a self-sustaining manner, said flexible means holding said fastening means receiving and retaining device beneath said machine tool.
An apparatus for catching and retaining manually manipulatable fastener means when inadvertently dropped comprising:
(1) a fastening means receiving and retaining device adapted for placement in proximity to a point of manual manipulation, of fastening means,
(2) means for temporary attachment adapted to attach to a surface said fastening means receiving and retaining device;
(3) flexible means connecting said fastening means receiving and retaining device to said means for temporary attachment, said flexible means being adapted to be manually positioned and shaped and to retain its shape and position in a self-sustaining manner while holding said fastening means receiving and retaining device in proximity to said point.